The Real Ghostbusters Video Game (Gameboy)
The Real Ghostbusters game was produced by Kemco and published by Activision for the Game Boy in 1993. This is not related to The Real Ghostbusters arcade game released by Data East. This game has Peter Venkman solving puzzles and avoiding ghosts. It is worth noting that the game also takes gameplay elements and even levels from P. P. Hammer and his Pneumatic Weapon, which was released before the three games developed by Kemco. To advance to each new stage, the player had to collect stars, which would open the door to the next level. The proton gun was effective only on blocks at the character's feet, not on the ghosts (bombs were used to destroy the ghosts). If the player lost all his health (by touching damaging things like ghosts, flames, and reforming blocks), or the 999 second timer wound down to zero, the player would lose a life. After successful completion of a level, the player would be rewarded with a 4-digit password, which would enable them to start at the end of that level next time they played (the game had no save feature). Notes The Real Ghostbusters game was the third of three games released by Kemco based based on the same gameplay. The other two games "Garfield Labyrinth" (first of them released) and "Mickey Mouse IV: Mahou no Labyrinth" are basically the same game with some different sprites. The games are part of the Crazy Castle series, which collectively makes it the fifth entry. Description on Packaging Taken from the back of the packaging box. It's the anti-specter squadron everyone loves! Separated from his cohorts in the gloomy passages of a haunted mansion, sharp-witted Ghostbuster Peter Venkman must strut his stuff to survive. Help him fight phantoms, neutralize negative auras and push his ecto-containment skills to their limit! Haunting music, hidden keys, secret passages and an arsenal of weapons designed for spook demolition make playing The Real Ghostbusters even more fun than watching the hit cartoon that inspired it. You'll enjoy countless hours of action gameplay and challenging puzzle-solving, with more than 50 increasingly difficult levels. Characters/Elements *Peter Venkman *Short Witch *Cannon *Burning ground *Water *Dropping blocks *Mud *Little Hopper Ghost *Tall Witch *Spiked fence *Key (Key heads being: circle, X, triangle) *Potion (makes player temporary invincible) *Pointy Ears Ghost *Fireball *Labyrinth Master (Boss) *Caterpillar Ghost (Appears in Ending) *Big Spike Ghost (Appears in Ending) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Appears in Ending) Plagiarism of P. P. Hammer Between the games, sprites were changed to reflect different themes. However, Kemco took all four level type designs from P. P. Hammer: *Level 01: Welcome In Your First Rome Adventure! - a Roman themed level. (copied to make Level 02) *Level 02: Castlemaster - a castle themed level. (copied to make Level 03) *Level 03: Welcome In Egypt - a Egyptian themed level. (copied to make Level 05) *Level 05: The Iceriddle! - a ice cave themed level. (copied to make Level 08) *Level 40: No Name! - another Egyptian themed level. (copied to make Level 31) Kemco, when putting together their game chose to use the blanketed term Labyrinth, meaning passages and secret chambers. Among the elements stolen from P. P. Hammer, there is the Roman sculptures and Egyptian sarcophagi, which are very specific theme. Differences between Versions This lists the changes. Also all enemy uses are noted, "e" after a level number means that it is a enemy for the exclusive ten levels in The Real Ghostbusters version. Since levels are copied from P.P. Hammer, some elements from it can also be noted. Game Passwords Trivia *Coder for P. P. Hammer and his Pneumatic Weapon, Gunnar Lieder confirmed that they had no relationship or contact with Kemco.Gunnar Lieder on Twitter: "There is no link @BenPaddon . These game(s) are a complete ripoff. We had never any relationship or even a contact to Kemko" *During development, the North American version which became The Real Ghostbusters had a sprite for a Kid Klown version.The Cutting Room Floor (Wiki): The Real Ghostbusters (Game Boy) **Kid Klown was itself a series of games done by Kemco. The game series includes: "Kid Klown in Night Mayor World" (released in 1992 for North America for the NES), "Kid Klown in Crazy Chase" (released in 1994 for all three markets for the SNES, in 2002 for North America and Europe for the GBA), "Kid Klown in Crazy Chase 2: Love Love Hani Soudatsusen" (released in 1996 for Japan for the PS1), "Soreyuke!! Kid" (released in 1997 for Japan for the GB), and "The Bombing Islands"/"The Bombing Islands: Kid Klown no Krazy Puzzle" (released in 1997 for all three markets for the PS1) *On page 13 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8, in panel 1, on the machine screen between Zoe Zawadzki and Garrett Parker is a still from The Real Ghostbusters Game Boy video game. References External Links *GameFaqs: Walkthrough by Black Rabite Gallery Product rgb_gb_front.jpg|Box Art Front rgb_gb_rear.jpg|Box Art Back rgb_gb_cartridge.jpg|Cartridge RGB GBA Promo1.jpg|VIDPRO Promotional Card (Front) RGB GBA Promo2.jpg|VIDPRO Promotional Card (Back) Comics RealGhostbustersGameBoyIDWCrossingOverIssue8.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Video Games Category:The Real Ghostbusters Video Game (Gameboy)